the original
by huckapoo13142
Summary: numbahs 1-5 are adults and have teens of their own, who have been kidnapped. so while the parents search for the teens, the teens help them selves
1. Default Chapter

The five kids quietly crept down the hall of the large black building taking extra precautions to keep quiet. The two girls wore ballet slippers and held their regular shoes in their hands. The boys were wearing their socks. They quickly turned the corner and were blocked by a wall of guards. A dark haired girl's mouth dropped. The kids ran for their lives.

Numbah 3 ran into a room that looked safe. Once she was in, she sat down and put on her shoes. She stood up and looked around. There was what looked like tube, covered in blankets. She quietly walked up to one and pulled off the blanket, and almost screamed. It was HER, or at least looked like her. She looked up and found a label reading 'clone #3869744TS'

" TS?" 3 whispered to herself, closing her eyes in thought. Then her eyes flew open "Teal Sanban!" she whispered, "It's a clone of me."

" Very good." Someone said behind her. 3 screamed and whipped around. It was another clone. She knew they were going to have to fight.

" Who are you?" 3 asked.

"You!" the clone sneered and attacked.

Numbah 4 heard 3's scream. He went running in that direction. While running he nearly collided with numbah's 1,2, and 5, all coming from different directions. They all nodded and began running again. They then heard another scream, this one of pain and burst through a door.

Inside they froze at the sight. Numbah 3 was twisting Numbah 3's arm behind her back. The 3 with the twisted arm did a flip and got out of the twist. Then she delivered a kick to the back of the other 3's knees, then turned and grabbed her friends forcing them to run. They finally found a door and 2 typed in a code on the number pad, and then as the building exploded they jumped off a cliff in to water and swam to their boat making their way home.

Little did they know they'd grow apart only 2 weeks later, when their first teammate would turn 13.


	2. 4 years later

4 YEARS LATER

TEAL

" Teal, he's staring at you again." Teal Sanban's head shot in the direction of Scott Beatles, his blond head quickly turning away. Teal giggled.

"You don't like that weirdo, do you?" Teal's 'friend' Britany asked. In truth Teal thought she was too girly, Britany thought Teal's kung fu was stupid and 'butch', but, in truth, kung fu had saved Teal's ass more than once. Come to think of it, so had Scott.

" Teal!" Britany yelled in her ear snapping her to life

" Do you?" she asked again.

" That weirdo used to be my best friend." Teal said standing up. Just then her cell phone rang, as did four others. Teal flipped her phone open and said,

" Yep?"

Thomas

" We need to band together and stop the ban on gum in school! If not, this hell called school will begin to ban other things vital to our happiness-" just than Thomas Uno's cell phone began to ring. The few people surrounding him laughed. He ignored them and looked at the phone. It read 'Lizzie' (A/N I decided Lizzie didn't marry Nigel, but instead had a daughter that she named Lizzie.) Thomas sighed.

" Hello? Hi Lizzie, I'm kind of busy at the moment, do you think I could call you back? Ok bye." he said before Lizzie could say a word, then he stuffed his cell phone in his pocket and turned back. Before a word left his lips his phone rang again. With out checking to see who it was, Thomas answered it.

" Lizzie! I'll call you later."

" I'm not Lizzie."

Robin

Robin Lincoln sighed as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She did her business and then walked out again. Natural instincts kicked in as she looked at the scene around her. Uno was rallying again, Beatles was arm wrestling with his friends, Gilligan was with the science nerds, and Sanban was with the preps she called friends. Though Robin knew she didn't like them, Robin knew everything about them, she knew Beatles likes Sanban, that Uno wishes he had the balls to break up with Lizzie. She didn't know why she referred to them all in last names. She sat down. Then her cell phone rang, hearing many voices on the other line, she said,

" Hello?"

Scott

" Ha ha! I win again?" Scott Beatles threw his hands up in victory. His little shout out turned many heads including the head of Teal Sanban. He thought she looked amazing. Time had blessed her graciously. Her hair was cut just below her shoulder blades. Scott loved when she left her hair down. Her friend turned to him then turned back around. Then Teal looked up and Scott looked away, fast. He didn't want her to know that he liked her.

" Beat the system!" he heard a yell then turned to see Tommy standing on a bench talking about something or other. The group laughed when his phone rang. Then 5 seconds later Scott's phone rang.

" Hello?"

Chip

" No! You can't connect a blue wire with a red! Not in this project!" Chip Gilligan said to Nathaniel, his partner.

" Shy not?"

" It'll blow up the school!"

" Oh. Yeah connect blue to yellow and red to green! Of course! It's simple!" Chip rolled his eyes, he wished something interesting would happen. Like in his kids next door days.

" Chip! Hello chip!"

" What?"

" Your phone." Chip realized it was ringing.

" Hello?"

A/N- HI! Sorry I didn't give a note in the first chapter, but I was arguing with my computer playing 'guess and hope' I won! YAY! Well I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I write them on notebook paper first and they look A LOT bigger there.


	3. The Call

Chapter 3

The Call

" Hello?" Teal said.

" Teal?" Scott said.

" Scott?" Teal said.

" Scott?" Thomas asked.

" Tommy?" Teal and Scott said.

" Will you all shut up?" Chip said. Then a mysterious voice said,

" Meet me behind the school at 3:00"

" I have dance." Teal said.

" Wrestling." Scott said

"Student council." Robin said.

" Science club." Chip said.

" Rally." Thomas said

" Fine, 3:45."

" Got it." They said then hung up. They looked at each other and silently agreed to meet in the middle.

" I'll be right back." Teal said running to the center of the courtyard. She ran a hand through her hair. Scott looked her up and down. She was perfect (A/N hang on, I have to get in a 'boy' mode of thinking.) she had long legs, slim waist, flat stomach, perfect breasts, pale neck, cherry lips, and perfect black and dark red hair. Meanwhile, Teal was doing the same, (back in 'girl' mode.) he had baggy jeans, and his white shirt was clingy enough for her to see a tracing of his strong abs, then his muscular, but not too much arms came into view, then his handsome face and finally the blonde hair that she had loved when they were young, she was grateful that he hadn't shaved it like the other wrestlers. She shook her head.

" So, what do you guys make of this?" she asked.

" I think it's a hoax." Tommy said.

" Yeah," Teal looked down, then she looked back up with a mischievous smile, " but I could do with a fun, exciting mission."

" Are you nuts? We could be killed!" Scott cried.

" So, we could have been killed all those other times, and we were only kids!" Teal argued.

" But now we have Brains." Scott said.

" Which means we'll be even better." Teal said.

" What if someone gets hurt, or worse, killed?" Scott said.

" What if Chicken Little was right and the sky falls in?"

" Why do I bother?" Scott yelled throwing his arms in the air, while teal smiled victoriously. Then they realized everyone was staring. Teal's 'friend' walked up.

" Come on Teal, before you catch Geek." Britany said.

" Geekiness isn't a disease." Chip said. Teal rolled her eyes.

" Bye." she said then walked off with her friend.

" I hope you told them to leave us alone."

" Right."

A/N now to my only reviewer who happens to be one of my best friends, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I actually wanted to get another reviewer, oh well, I'm over it! Now if you are not Aseret Kitsune please review, but I still want you to review Aseret.


End file.
